Fenton the Uber Driver
by Team Psychic
Summary: Fenton was doing his rounds as an Uber Driver. He got done a drop-off, until a CIA agent enters and drags Fenton into a mission to stop a convict.
1. Jerry

**Why? How did I come up with this? I don't know. Please just read this mess...**

**(THIS IS NOT CANON TO ANY UNIVERSE: COURSTIA OR PSYCHIC)**

In the midst of a day in Chicago, things start to go off the deep end quickly. A single Honda Civic rolls through the streets with an Uber sticker on each window. Some random guy named Steve calls for this Uber car and after 15 minutes finally arrives. But something was off about the Honda, seeing as how there were some white feathers on the front.

Steve: Weird...

The window rolls down and at the wheel is a fox wearing sunglasses. It's Fenton, and he has a box with a tarp over it in the back and he's listening to the Frozen ll soundtrack inside.

Fenton: Sup.

Steve: Um... are you Fenton?

Fenton: That's me, man.

Steve: Cool.

Steve gets into the car and they set off on a weird conversation-filled drive.

...

Steve: Is that the Frozen ll soundtrack?

Fenton nods.

Steve: And is that a box in the back?

Fenton nods again:

There is a minute of silence.

Steve: So-

Fenton: What if we all replaced all of the word "water" with JERRY?

Steve: Mixed reactions, I gues-

Fenton: Like, what if a scenario plays out where someone would say "a glass of JERRY?"

Steve: Wait, hold on. Isn't Jerry another word for bathroom?

Another silence falls over the car for about 10 minutes.

Fenton: LET'S SWIM IN THE JERRY!

Steve: You are a weird little dude.

Fenton: Thank you. I get that a lot...

Steve: Sorry. You Ok?

Fenton: Yeah, it's just that... I haven't had my best life so far...

Steve: Well, what happened?

Fenton: Well, earlier this year, my parents drowned in a large pool of JERRY. I didn't know what came over me, but I held them down under the water with a sadistic grin on my face, and after a few minutes, the bubbles just stopped...

Fenton was so upset that he had to pull over to the side of the road.

Steve: It's alright. You can handle this.

Fenton: Thanks~

He gets back to the trip.

Fenton: So what's the deal with the decrease of JERRY?

Steve: I don't kno-

Fenton: Like, what if there is a scenario where if a tiny dog who knows how to steal sink nozzles ends up in the bathroom and decides to swim in the JERRY?

After a few more JERRY-filled minutes they finally make it to the place.

Steve: Thanks!

Fenton begins to leave until his tiny Google Pixel gets a notification. Just at that second, a guy rushes into the car and locks it.

?: Go. NOW!

**TBC...**


	2. Escapists

**QUICK NOTE: The reason this is a movie crossover is because this story is a tiny bit related to the 2019 movie "Stuber" and this is a sort of low-budget knock off of it, but better! (not really) Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**(ALSO THIS STORY IS A SPIN-OFF TO PSYCHIC EVEN THOUGH THIS IS NON-CANON TO THE SERIES)**

Fenton speeds off down the road while he hears a truck behind him.

Fenton: WHERE ARE WE GOING?!

?: Just drive!

After a few minutes, the two determine that they are safe and slow down a bit.

Fenton: Whew. That was intense! Who are you by the way? Some kind of spy?

Tac: Yes I am. I'm Tac. CIA. Do not tell anyone or you will die.

FENTON. _uuuhhh... ok..._

Tac redirects Fenton to a small shack to hide behind.

He gets out, with Fenton following behind to see what he is doing.

Fenton: Tac, where are you going back here?

Tac: You'll see.

Fenton: You know, because I am a fox, this is technically considered kidnapping and animal cruelty!

Tac uncovers a large sheet under the base of the shack and shows a large blue-glowing keypad.

Fenton: Woah.

Tac: There is a password to get in.

Fenton: What is it then?

Tac: Look on your tail.

Fenton notices a small note on his tail. He tries to reach for it the first time, but his short, stubby arms can't reach. He then curls his tail to his body and now he can reach.

He flips the note open and reads it.

Fenton: "Who do you like?"

Fenton starts blushing. He then walks over to the keypad and types in the code. But he covers it with his tail so no on can see.

Fenton: *stupid CIA trying to get info out of me...*

A secret door on the back of the shack opens that leads to an elevator.

Fenton: Cool, but LISTEN. First of all, how did you know I liked someone?

Tac: I've known. I have been to your world, and I noticed how you've been looking at that blue spirit, Cori.

Fenton: YOU WERE THERE?!

Tac: Mm-hmm.

Fenton: Second. What is this place?

Tac: Oh! This is our base. Just 10,000 feet below us.

Fenton: Well, if we're now considered on the run, let's go before someone sees us.

Tac: Affirmative.

The two enter the elevator and go down to the base. Inside is a large monitor with panels, keyboards, and tracking devices.

Fenton: This is awesome!

Tac: Yeah, but we won't be here for long. Let me bring you up to speed...

**TBC...**


	3. Tracker

**Fentori? Corton? Whatever ship name you choose, go for it! Or make a custom name!**

**(why did I do this)**

Tac: Currently, there is a convict that is hiding in this city that has been making a substance called Iris. He had escaped from jail for 30 years and is still on the move right now.

Fenton: Who is it?

Tac: That's what we're trying to figure out.

Fenton: Also, what's Iris?

Tac: A substance that causes animals to become instantly blind. Hence the name, Iris.

Fenton: OOHHHHH, because the Iris is the color part of the eye.

Tac: Yeah.

Fenton: Man, why didn't I pick that up in a second?

Tac: Because you are so small, having your mind being small as well.

Fenton stares in disbelief and utter shame.

Fenton: Scoff...

Tac: Well, we do have this...

Tac leads Fenton to a tracking screen and a few tiny tracking devices in cases beeping.

Tac: This screen shows exactly where the convict, Mel Endandri, is.

Fenton: If you used one of these tiny devices to track him, how did you put it on him?

Tac: In fact, I didn't even use one of these devices! He was born with a piece of metal on the side of his head, and this tracks that metal piece.

Fenton: If you were to use one of these devices, where would you have put it?

Tac: ... Don't worry about that.

Fenton: Oh? Oh. OOOOHHHHHHH! I get it!

The two make it back to the surface and the Honda Civic.

Tac: Real quick. Why is there a bunch of white feathers on the front and why is there a box with a tarp over it in the back? And why is it moving?

Fenton: On my way to my last drop-off, I hit a chicken on the way here and I put it in the box. I hope it's not yours.

Tac: No-

Fenton: 'CAUSE IT'S FOOD FOR ME TONIGHT!

Tac: Let's just go.

The two get in the car and go to the point on the GPS.

Fenton: How did you get a tracker app on the GPS?

Tac: I don't reveal my strategies.

Halfway up the route, Tac takes notice to Fenton and wonders how he knows how to drive.

Tac: Hey Fenton, how do you know how to drive so well?

Fenton: Well, I only spent a day in the DMV, and because I am a fox I got out early. They just gave me a license, pet me on my incredibly fluffy head, and just said, "Go back to your kennel, little dog!"

Tac: Dog?

Fenton: She was as dumb as a brick.

Tac: Well, that explains it. But how do you know how to drive so well?

Fenton: Have you seen the Fast and Furious movies, with Vin Diesel?

Tac: Some of them...

Fenton: I watched all 13 of them, and I learned the skills needed to drive.

Tac: I... Uh... Well...

Fenton: I know, that's not mentally possible, but hey, don't worry about it!

Tac: Yo, we made it.

Fenton stops and realizes they pulled up to a large tower with a sign that reads...

Fenton: Endanger Towers...

**TBC...**


	4. Iris

**NOTE: This is the second-to-last chapter of this mess! (Sequel in the works?)**

Tac: Indeed. Endanger Towers is the one place that no one is allowed to go through. There is a really dangerous security guard at that door.

Fenton: Don't worry! I can handle people like this!

Fenton hops out of the window and scuttles up to the guard.

Fenton: Ey, buddy.

Guard: WHO ARE YOU?

Fenton: Calm down. I am tech support expert, Fenton from the Geek Squad at Best Buy. I am here to personally deliver a message to you that there's been a security breach on your Google+ account.

Guard: Security breach? Oh no!

Fenton: And we, uh, need to verify your account by asking you a few questions.

Guard: OK...

Fenton: OK! First question... what is your name?

Guard: It's Guard. Bad name, I know.

Fenton: Alright, and second question... what is your WiFi password?

Guard: Why do you need that?

Fenton: Oh, we need it to run a check to your account, y'know, to very it.

Guard: Well, it is... (don't tell anyone) Coffee2267.

Fenton: Ok, thank you sir! I'll head back to my car and grab my sign up sheets for a new free account.

Fenton walks to the car, where Tac is hiding.

Tac: Is it working?

Fenton: It's going great, and it works every time. Mind if I borrow this tranquilizer dart?

Tac: Why?

Fenton: Don't ask questions.

Fenton takes the dart and throws it at the guard, knocking him out.

Tac: WOW. That was quick. Nice shot.

Fenton: Thank you! Now let's go in.

The two enter the tower and go up another elevator that takes them to the top floor. The doors open.

Tac: Mel Endandri. I knew it was you!

Mel is working on something at the table that looks like a smoke bomb with "I" on it and notices the two.

Mel: How did you get here?!

Fenton: I got us in here, thank you.

Mel: HOW?! I may never pay that guard well, but he is supposed to do his job!

Fenton: Stop. First, I am an Uber driver, and I only get paid 63 cents a day because I'm a fox, so I am not having as much luck as you, and second, I tricked the guard into thinking I was a Best Buy worker.

Mel: Google+ account breach?

Fenton: Yup.

Mel: I knew it! I know how sensitive he is about it...

Fenton: (who even uses Google+)?

Mel: ANYWAYS. I am here to see you two.

Tac: Well you won't be here for much longer.

Tac pulls out a box of small, attachable buttons.

Fenton: What do those do?

Tac: *whispers* Stick one of these to Mel and he will lose his memory.

Fenton: *whispers* Got it.

Fenton looks around and notices a deer head on the wall.

Fenton: HEY LOOK MEL! AN OBVIOUS DISTRACTION!

Mel: Where?

Tac takes one of the buttons and throws it at Mel, but he catches it without it sticking to him. He throws it to the wall and quickly grabs the smoke bomb thing and throws it at Fenton.

Mel: Iris V2! Makes you see things!

Fenton tries to dodge, but it is too late. He gets hit by it and falls to the ground.

Tac: *low volume* fenton!

Fenton wakes up to a black area.

Fenton: Hello? Am I dead?

A bright light appears in the sky, and a figure falls to the floor below, with a loud thud.

Fenton: You OK?

Fenton walks up to the figure and discovers who it is.

Fenton: No way...

A dark version of Fenton looks up at him, with glowing teal eyes.

Dark Fenton: This is where it ends.

**To be concluded...**


	5. Anticlimactic (End)

**The conclusion to a big mess that for some reason someone likes... Sometimes I question the ideas I have.**

Fenton: Are you... me?

Dark Fenton: I am you, but a more superior form of you.

Fenton: You cannot be better! I am the original me. I can be the only Fenton!

Dark Fenton: We will see about that. I will reveal some of your deepest, darkest secrets.

Fenton: Y-you can't!

Dark Fenton: Does this prove my statement?

Fenton: Not unless you try it!

Dark Fenton: Alright then, you imbecile! First, you killed your parents.

Fenton: Stop...

Dark Fenton: Next, you abandoned your own brother in a minefield and let him die.

Fenton: Stop.

Dark Fenton: Next, you stole a soul from someone's body.

Fenton: Stop!

Dark Fenton: Finally, you have secret feelings for Cori!

Fenton: STOP!

The ground explodes in a giant ring around Fenton, knocking the Dark Fenton back. With fire around him, his power from the soul activates, causing his eyes and body to glow with a symbol forming on his forehead.

Fenton walks up to the darkness.

Fenton: Now this... is where it ends.

Dark Fenton: Do you know who I am? Do you know who I _really _am?

Fenton: Yes... I do.

Fenton activates the power, blasting the darkness in a single, quick bomb. Dark Fenton flies back, causing the darkness to leave his body, and revealing a winged spirit.

Fenton: Ji?

Ji: Ow... Fenton?

Fenton: Ji! How did you get covered in darkness?

Ji: Well, because I am your mind spirit, I must have been here too long. Where have you been these days?

Fenton: I am an Uber driver.

Ji: Cool, now go back out there and finish the fight!

Fenton: Wat.

Ji flaps his wing in Fenton's face and he falls to the ground again.

He wakes up back to the tower and sees Tac, and also Mel passed out handcuffed.

Tac: Hey.

Fenton springs up from the floor.

Fenton: WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE IS HE?! DID WE GET HIM?!

Tac: Calm down.

Fenton: Oh. Is that him?

Tac: Yeah, while you were knocked out, I took care of him.

Fenton: Cool! So, can I go beck to my job now?

Tac: Pretty much, yeah.

Fenton: How anticlimactic of it to end this way.

**EPILOGUE**

In the midst of a day in Chicago, things were normal again for Fenton. Mel Endandri was back in jail, Tac was back doing CIA missions, and Fenton continued to do his underpaying Uber job.

Fenton: Ah, it feels good to do this again...

Fenton went off the clock, and to spend the last few hours of the day, he went to see what Endanger Towers was like now.

Fenton: Where is it?

He had went back to the place where it would be, but it was nothing but rubble.

Fenton: Was it an illusion?

As it turned out, it was.

Fenton: Wow.

He looks at the chicken in the box in the back.

Fenton: READY?

Chicken: Bawk?

Fenton: You are gonna see some real stuff tonight...

Chicken: Ha, No!

**TBC...**


End file.
